bleachxrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Honoka Nigou
General Name: Honoka Nigou Nicknames: Age: 23 D.O.B: May 5th Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Blood Type: A- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'10" Weight: 140 lbs. Hair: Green Eyes: Red Skin: Fair Body type: Skinny Honoka sports long, chemical-green hair that make her stand out as unnatural. Her blood-red eyes draw more attention than she likes, and she avoids eye contact since it makes her and others uncomfortable. She has a tattoo of “二” on the back of her neck to remind herself what she is, though it is rare that anyone see it, as it hides behind both the hooded clothing she wears, and her somewhat long hair. Her clothing involves some rather plain pants, and a large hoodie to hide her appearance. Personality Honoka often comes off as shy to those around her. In reality, she’s mostly worried about being found out, since whatever consequences will affect both her and her brother. She also tries to avoid suspicion of any sort, since she thinks that anyone could find out her origin if they dug deep enough and made the right connections. Otherwise, Honoka feels obliged to serve authority, the ultimate authority being the scientist who created her. She treats herself like an object to be experimented on, and she treats people of similar or lower position than her the same. She will not harm them (or herself), but she will do tests on them without permission. Likes * Video Games * Music * Chocolate * Feeling useful Dislikes * People who act self-important * Irrational actions * Central 46 History Twin sister to Kisaragi Nigou, she’s the older of the two by a matter of minutes. Honoka was created by a scientist as the pinnacle of his work, with Kisaragi being spare parts for her. As they grew, though, it became obvious that Kisaragi was better in combat. Honoka’s strength lay in her mind. Despite their creator’s intentions, when the two fought together, Honoka was the one helping Kisaragi. Neither of them subscribe to the idea of one being better than the other. Their creator was a Squad 12 member who was attempting to create another shinigami, Honoka being the experiment. He accidentally created Kisaragi as well and raised them both as his own. Once they were of age to fight, he stole two Asauchi from Seireitei and they trained hard to unlock their powers, eventually unlocking Shikai. When the Seireitei discovered the stolen Asauchi, they kept track of their creator until they discovered his documents about creating life and decided he must be arrested. Upon storming the home, they attempted to capture him but he escaped, leaving Kisaragi and Honoka alone facing the guards. Using their combined Shikai abilities, they were able to disappear into the far reaches of the Rukon and lived past the outskirts of society as nomads for years until they reached a decent age. Determined to find out about their creator, Honoka lead Kisaragi to the Seireitei to sign up as a Shinigami. Taking her interest in science from her creator, Honoka took to the 4th Squad. Upon hearing that her brother chose the 5th Squad, she was happy to learn they wouldn’t be too far separated. Powers and Abilities Masteries Zanpakutō Inner World Honoka's inner world consists of a small gondola-type boat out in open water, with mist blocking any far-away view. Her Zanpakuto spirit resides in the waters. She hasn't seen its face just yet, only heard its voice. One day, though, it'll come out of the water...or maybe she'll dive in. Sui Kasumi / 水 霞 / Water Mist Unreleased, Sui Kasumi takes the appearance of a wakizashi. On the tsuba is the image of rolling waves. When released, the Zanpakuto becomes a clad type set of elbow-length gloves with blades on the back of each hand. Basically, it’s what Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist transmutes his arm into, except Honoka has them on both arms. 'Release command: '''Chirase / 散らせ / Disperse Honoka generates and can control a certain volume of mist. Light mist can cover more area, but dense mist is harder to see through, and also dampens clothing (and moods). Honoka and Kisaragi have special glasses (that look like normal glasses) to see through the mist as if it wasn’t there. Honoka imbues some of her mist with reiatsu. This special mist can encompass up to 2 people in area, as long as those people are next to each other. The mist cannot split into more than one area. Any kaido performed within this area works twice as fast. Some of Honoka’s mist cools and hardens into small bits of hail, which she fires in a line. The line is 5ft wide and travels over a distance of 15 ft. Enemies within this area have the option of retreating backwards to the distance of 15ft. Otherwise, they will be damaged by the icy hail. 'Bankai: '''Suijin no gen o chirase / 水神の言を散らせ / Disperse the word of Suijin Bankai has not yet been achieved Other Items Special glasses to see through her own mist Interaction Cliff Notes Honoka is a shy medical doctor who needs approval from others. She is not sadistic, but morals do not concern her. She loves her brother, and she is afraid of being found out. OC Relationships Trivia Will get back to. Gallery Honoka1.png|Honoka when she was very young Honoka2.jpg|Honoka after the disappearance of her creator Honoka3.jpg|Young Honoka with new clothing Honoka4.jpg|Honoka, scared of being found out Honoka5.png|Honoka, shy around others Honoka6.jpg|Wanting purpose fills you with determination Honoka7.jpg|Honoka as she commonly appears Quotes Will get back to. Out of Character Info It's Sumiko! Timezone EST! Category:Shinigami